


Cytrusy, goździk i mięta

by beidak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, i łzy, meredid jest chyba into vore, pot, zęby, ślina
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beidak/pseuds/beidak
Summary: Tak jakby DLC do poprzedniego opowiadania. Chuć, ruja i porubstwo, zgnilizna moralna i wszeteczeńska zoolatria - tylko to tutaj znajdziecie.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Mererid (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cytrusy, goździk i mięta

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję @irianlethenil za zajebistą korektę i dzielenie się swoją profesjonalną wiedzą ❤

To stało się nagle.

Nagle znaleźli się na łóżku.

Nagle westchnął.

Nagle został opleciony ramionami zdobnymi w haftowane rękawy.

Chrapliwe sapnięcie, które wydobyło się z naszpikowanej ostrymi kłami paszczy cesarza wzdrygnęło Meredidem, kiedy znalazł się pod nim. Sapnięcie pełne podniecenia i dziwnego niepokoju. Jakby zaraz miał zrobić coś, czego robić nie powinien. Czego robić mu nie wypadało. Jakby sam fakt bycia cesarzem nie upoważniał go do absolutnie wszystkiego, czego tylko sobie zażyczył, a okazywanie uczuć stanowiło poważne wykroczenie.

Zwłaszcza, jeśli te uczucia skierowane były w stronę mężczyzny, który powinien pozostać tylko i wyłącznie jego sługą. Towarzyszem. Powiernikiem sekretów. Przyjacielem.

Człowiekiem szczerze i bezinteresownie darzącym miłością jego i jego potworne oblicze.

Ale nie kochankiem.

A jednak, teraz przygważdżał swojego sługę do łóżka i wpijał się wargami w jego szyję.

Czuł, jak drży pod nim – tak bardzo wylękniony, a jednocześnie tak bardzo kochający i spragniony. Spragniony jego dotyku, którego dotychczas doświadczał w zupełnie innych kontekstach. Spragniony gestów, o których od tak dawna marzył, bezsennymi nocami leżąc w swoim wąskim łóżku. W te noce, na tym nikłym, wąskim kawałku własnej przestrzeni często pomagało mu jedynie dotykanie samego siebie i wypełnianie doskwierającej pustki fantazjami, aby – wśród tłumionych rękami i pościelą dźwięków, wśród niespokojnych, urywanych spazmów – zasnąć wreszcie w udawanym zaspokojeniu.

Teraz te gesty, pochodzące wprost z fantazji Meredida, były prawdziwe, choć zdawały mu się zupełnie nierealne. Do cna przesiąknięte materią, choć w jego głowie wciąż całkowicie surrealistyczne.

Mimowolnie uciekał ciałem od szorstkich, chłodnych palców, kiedy te wkradały się pod ubranie. Czuł każde, choćby najdrobniejsze muśnięcie długiego języka na skórze nagiej szyi, pozostawiające po sobie piekące zimnem mokre ścieżki.

Oddech cesarza pachniał dopiero co wypitym winem, a cały Emhyr – mężczyzną. Ostrą, lecz przyjemną kompozycją piżmowych pachnideł, potu i feromonów. Gdzieś między tym wszystkim błądził jeszcze zapach miętowego olejku do kąpieli – tym nachalniejszy, im bardziej człowiek się na nim skupiał. Ponad tą odurzającą mieszaniną – topiący się wosk oraz orzeźwiająca woń mokrej, pokrytej nocną rosą trawy dopełniały tej przedziwnej kompozycji zapachów.

Zmysły Meredida były tak wyostrzone, że chłonął każdy z tych elementów z osobna. Całość natomiast miała utkwić w jego pamięci już na zawsze.

Zalała go fala gorąca, gdy poczuł jak zakończona ciemnymi pazurami dłoń wsuwa się pod materiał jego spodni, następnie pod bieliznę, po czym pożądliwie obejmuje pośladek, zaczynając go ściskać i masować.

Miał ochotę wyć. Wrzeszczeć. Dać upust dźwiękom tłumionym przez te wszystkie długie lata. Wbić w niego paznokcie, przerzucić na plecy, zedrzeć z ich obu ubrania i wykrzyczeć, jak długo o tym marzył.

Oczywiście, żadnej z tych rzeczy nie zrobił.

Nagle dotarło do niego, że Emhyr oderwał się przed sekundą od jego szyi. Teraz odchylał głowę, aby móc dobrze przyjrzeć się swojemu szambelanowi, a odbicia dogasających świec tańczyły na posiwiałych kolcach, zdobiących wydłużone, zwierzęce czoło. Widok tego oblicza, oświetlonego ciepłymi płomieniami ogarków, pomógł Meredidowi się ośmielić. Wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął wodzić nią po wydłużonym pysku. Zatrzymał się raptownie i mimowolnie zahaczając kciukiem o wargę, odsłonił lśniące, karmazynowe dziąsła, wysadzane równie lśniącymi, ostrymi kłami i aż jęknął z podniecenia, gdy przyjemny dreszcz przeszył całą długość jego kręgosłupa

Spostrzegłszy jego reakcję, cesarz wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Uniósł górne warki tak, że u nasady nosa pojawiły się liczne zmarszczki, niczym u wściekłego wilka. Sługa nagle zapragnął, aby te zęby wgryzły się w jego ciało; aby – znalazłszy się między jego udami – pożarły go kawałek po kawałku.

Nie mógł zrozumieć, nie wiedział nawet, czy chce zrozumieć, dlaczego widok rzędu ostrych, jak brzytwa białych igiełek tak bardzo na niego wpływa. Nie miał czasu się nad tym nawet zastanawiać, ponieważ sytuacja co chwilę wymuszała nową reakcję na kolejny, nowy bodziec. 

Jego ciało reagowało na wszystko z nieprzemyślaną impulsywnością. I za nic nie chciało zwolnić tempa. Dopiero co wyrywały mu się jęki podniecenia, a już sekundę później wyginał się bezwiednie, nie odrywając oczu od potwornego pyska, unosząc biodra w rozpaczliwej próbie pochwycenia choć odrobiny więcej ciała Emhyra. Chciał poczuć go bardziej, dokładniej. Mocniej.

W przypływie nieznośnego podniecenia, którego nie umiał rozładować, chwycił głowę imperatora w obie długie i pociągnął w dół, ku sobie, aby móc zasypać jego twarz serią niecierpliwych pocałunków. Emhyr zmrużył ślepia, objął go w pasie i razem z nim uniósł się na klęczki, sadzając go okrakiem na swoich udach - obleczonych wzorzystą wieczorną szatą, wykonaną z delikatnego jedwabiu. Zrobił to tak szybko, że im obu na chwilę zakręciło się w głowach.

Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z chwilowego otępienia i znów ujął pośladki Meredida w dłonie. Ugniatając się, odpowiadał na zawzięte pocałunki na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu jeżowa fizjonomia. W pewnym momencie, w błogim zapomnieniu, objął szczękami niemal połowę twarzy szambelana i ścisnął ją lekko swoimi ostrymi kłami.

Początkową reakcją było spazmatyczne westchnięcie, po chwili jednak szambelan w pełni oddał się temu groteskowemu pocałunkowi. Czuł, jak wydłużony, ostro zakończony, giętki język wędruje po jego twarzy, ku kącikowi ust, aby zaraz wkraść się bezwstydnie do środka. Pozwolił na to ze stłumionym, zawisłym w próżni jęknięciem, zagubionym gdzieś w gęstwinie podobnych jęknięć i niesprecyzowanych gestów.

Kolejna rozkoszna fala gorąca dreszczy przeszyła jego pierś. Powędrowała aż na sam dół, aby między udami przeistoczyć się w spazmatyczny skurcz, wywołując dreszcze na całym ciele. Każdy niecierpliwy ruch ich oplatających się języków sprawiał, że ubrania robiły się coraz bardziej niewygodne. Niepotrzebne. Ciasne.

Drżącymi rękoma złapał za guziki swojego kaftana – w pierwszej chwili całkowicie przekonany, że po prostu go z siebie zerwie. Rozbieranie zdawało się nagle takie trudne… Trwało tak długo. Wszystkie te sznurki, paski i sprzączki wydawały się stawiać niemal świadomy opór, złośliwie nie dając nic ze sobą zrobić. Na szczęście, gdy Meredid siłował się z górną częścią kostiumu, z ulgą poczuł, że jego cesarz zajmuje się w tym samym czasie częścią dolną.

W końcu udało mu się pozbyć kaftana oraz koszuli. Pozostał jedynie w bufiastych spodniach, rozwiązanych przez Emhyra i w swoich nieszczęsnych, skórzanych butach.

Poczuł dotyk na piersi.

Rozgrzana dłoń cesarza wędrowała po niej, badając wrażliwą skórę, pokrytą drobnymi, jasnymi włoskami. Zjechała w dół – na brzuch, który drgnął mimowolnie. Wodziła palcami po nowopoznanych liniach i ścieżkach. Powędrowała na bok, następnie na lędźwie, zatrzymując się kilkukrotnie na napotkanych po drodze bliznach – pozostałościach po licznych karach cielesnych. Niespiesznym ruchem zaczepiła o krawędź spodni i zaczęła je sprawnie zsuwać.

Meredid pozwolił sobie na objęcie jego szyi. W ramiona lekko wbijały mu się nastroszone kolce, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego oddech przyspieszył, gdy Emhyr znów rzucił go na plecy, aby do końca pozbyć się irytujących spodni i butów.

Dokonawszy tego, władca – oddychający tak samo niecierpliwie, jak szambelan – rozwiązał pasek trzymający jego szatę w ryzach i odrzucił niedbale poły materiału, ukazując wreszcie naznaczone przez czas, a przez to jeszcze bardziej pociągające ciało. On również miał na sobie kolekcję blizn. Zarówno od tortur czarnoksiężnika, tych spowodowanych klątwą, jak i takich, które zdobył, gdy wiele razy musiał walczyć o życie.

Obaj zawiesili na sobie wzrok. Emhyr, klęczący nad sługą, odziany jedynie w rozłożystą, rozlewającą się po łożu szacie, całą haftowaną w skomplikowane marabeski, przywodził na myśl bardzo dziwacznego, rajskiego ptaka. Meredid, mający na sobie jedynie skromną, białą bieliznę, otoczony czerwoną, kosztowną narzutą, miał wrażenie, że cały świat skurczył się tylko do granic tej pomiętej tkaniny.

Mimo że był starszy od Emhyra o kilka lat, poczuł się nagle jak młodzieniec, rzucony na pożarcie wielkiemu, krwiożerczemu zwierzęciu. Młodzieniec, który bardzo pragnął być pożarty. Jednocześnie jednak sam bardzo chciał takim zwierzęciem być. Chciał ciągnąć go za włosy i igły, wyć i ściskać udami, ocierać się, drapać plecy i biodra do krwi własnej i jego, chciał go poczuć całym sobą, tak, aby bardziej już czuć się nie dało, tak, jakby miał to być ich ostatni raz.

Lecz jedynym, co jego ciało potrafiło teraz zrobić, to leżeć. Czekać. I pocić się.

Emhyr, napatrzywszy się do syta, opadł na niego nagle i dwa ciała – dwa tak odległe, a tak bliskie światy – w ułamku sekundy zlały się w jedno.

Niecierpliwie rozchylił kolanami nogi Meredida, aby wreszcie móc wkraść się palcami pod wilgotną bieliznę. Aby móc rozpocząć serię tak długo oczekiwanych, tak bardzo upragnionych gestów.

Meredid skurczył się spazmatycznie, gdy Emhyr ujął go w garść i ścisnął szybko, pewnie, niemal agresywnie. Mimowolnie złączył na powrót uda, gdy poczuł rytmiczne ruchy dłonią. Zacisnął zęby. Jęknął rozpaczliwie. W odpowiedzi otrzymał agresywne sapnięcie przez nozdrza i jeszcze intensywniejszy masaż. Po chwili cesarz położył się tuż przy nim, na boku i – nie przerywając rytmicznych ruchów – wylądował nosem w jego piersi. Przez moment leżał tak i wdychał zapach czystej, rozgrzanej skóry, łaskocząc ją równocześnie wibrysami. Pachniała teraz dużo intensywniej niż zwykle – intensywniej, niż samą cytrusowo-goździkową oliwką. Pachniała uniesieniem. Pachniała wszystkim, czego on sam od tak dawna pragnął, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Był to zapach, zupełnie inny od tych, których dotychczas doświadczał, gdy dzielił z kimś łoże. Wcale nie dlatego, iż wszystkie poprzednie osoby, które wpuszczał do cesarskiej alkowy były kobietami. Wszak znał przecież zapach oraz zalety męskich ciał. Dobrze pamiętał pewne bardzo ciepłe lato, które spędził w maleńkiej wiosce na krańcu świata. To jedno Belleteyn, podczas którego odkrył, że namiętność i uczucie może, ale nie musi, ograniczać się tylko do płci przeciwnej.

Na wiele długich lat odsunął od siebie te doświadczenia. Ukrył je głęboko na dnie swojego umysłu. Lecz one nadal tam były. Były i nigdy nie pozwoliły mu patrzeć na Meredida zupełnie obojętnie.

Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, odkąd domyślił się, co sługa do niego czuje – kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to tylko wierność czy lojalność, ale coś znacznie większego – jego myśli zaczęły wracać do tego wydarzenia coraz częściej, krążyć wokół niego i coraz częściej nie dawać mu spokoju. Jeszcze nim klątwa powróciła, planował dać wreszcie upust uczuciom. Przestać w końcu udawać. Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko.

Ten kilkusekundowy przebłysk wspomnień skończył się tak szybko, jak tylko się pojawił. Zwierzęca część umysłu Emhyra znów wzięła nad nim górę. 

Odurzony zapachami, odurzony faktem, iż masowana część ciała jego kochanka twardnieje coraz bardziej pod jego dotykiem, robi się coraz bardziej wilgotna, odurzony również nagłym przypływem zwierzęcości, wysunął swój ciemny, wąski język na całą jego długość, aby po chwili lubieżnie przejechać nim wzdłuż rozgrzanego, drżącego torsu Meredida. Od klatki piersiowej, aż po podbrzusze. Zatrzymał się tuż przy nasadzie jego męskości i…

Z satysfakcjonującym okrucieństwem zdecydował, że nie posunie języka dalej, mimo iż ciało służącego wyraźnie tego oczekiwało. Zamiast tego jedynie patrzył. I masował. Słyszał ciche dźwięki, wydobywające się ze ściśniętego gardła. Upojony poczuciem tryumfu przyglądał się swojemu dziełu, a jego rozszerzone źrenice chłonęły każdy kształt, każde drgnięcie, każdy skurcz mięśni i każdy spazm.

Tymczasem Meredid odchodził od zmysłów i niemal błagał Wielkie Słońce, aby to się wreszcie skończyło. Zupełnie nie był przygotowany na tę nawałnicę bodźców, której w tym momencie doświadczał. Mimo wieku, cieszył się bardzo dobrym zdrowiem i kondycją, jednak w tej chwili wydawało mu się, że jego serce zaraz po prostu stanie.

Cesarz zdjął rękę z jego męskości, aby powędrować nieco niżej – między pośladki. Gdy delikatnie wsunął w niego dwa palce i zaczął pocierać nimi wrażliwą, wilgotną, niezwykle ciepłą skórę, usłyszał najgłośniejszy dotychczas dźwięk, który rozniósł się po całej komnacie. Przeciągły, lekko zachrypnięty jęk absolutnej rozkoszy. Sługa podkurczył nogi, wygiął plecy w łuk i zaczął ocierać się o jego palce, całkowicie się zapominając. Niemal bezgłośnie poruszał ustami, wydając sykliwe dźwięki, które w innej sytuacji formowałyby się w słowa głośno wyrażające absolutny zachwyt.

Ta sekwencja nieidealnych ruchów niezwykle spodobała się Emhyrowi. Niesamowicie na niego działała.

Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, zabrał się za stymulowanie również siebie, co jego napięte ciało przyjęło z wdzięcznością. Ale jemu to nie wystarczyło. Chciał doświadczać bardziej.

Obserwował, jak światło świec dygocze na rozanielonej, błyszczącej od wilgoci twarzy. Na falującym od głębokich oddechów, tańczącym w takt jego palców ciele, tak miękkim, tak zadbanym, a jednocześnie tak zmęczonym długą i trudną, pozbawioną bliskości egzystencją. Wreszcie, skierował wzrok na równie pięknie wyglądające w półmroku miejsce pomiędzy jego udami.

Zapragnął je poczuć. Całym sobą.

Kłapnął zębami. Wszedł na niego z iście cesarską pewnością siebie. Nachylił się nad sługą i, szukając jego rozgorączkowanego wzroku, zaczął ocierać się biodrami.

Początkowo o brzuch, potem jednak skupił się bardziej na okolicach krocza. Widział, jak Meredid wlepia w niego załzawione od doznań oczy i rozchyla lekko usta. Pysk Emhyra rozchylił się w coś na kształt delikatnego uśmiechu. Chwycił oba ich członki w dłoń i zaczął pocierać jeden o drugi. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od odchylenia głowy do tyłu i cichego, przeciągłego dźwięku, będącego połączeniem zwierzęcego pomruku i ludzkiego jęku.

Wszelkie wątpliwości, na temat tego, czy to właśnie ze swoim szambelanem przez resztę swych dni chce dzielić życie i łoże rozwiały się już dawno. W tym momencie, w tej sekundzie wydawało mu się nawet, że nigdy wcześniej, niczego i nikogo nie kochał i nie pożądał bardziej niż Meredida.

Otulony łagodnymi, nagimi, ufnymi, nie bojącymi się kolców ramionami.

Zasłuchany w rozedrgane odpowiedzi pozbawione słów, a jednak mówiące tak wiele.

Zaparzony w rozchylone, mokre wargi, w których kąciku zaplątał się kosmyk siwiejących włosów.

Zatopiony w te ciepłe, czułe, brązowe oczy, którym – mimo otaczających je zmarszczek i przebarwień – te wszystkie ciężkie lata nie zdołały wydrzeć młodzieńczego, pełnego nadziei blasku.

Ogarnięty tym wszystkim, cesarz o twarzy jeża pozwolił sobie na szczerość - na prawdziwe, głośne i wreszcie niestłumione reakcje na bliskość, dotyk i płynącą z tego przyjemność.

W kącikach jego pyska pojawiła się piana, gdy – wyszczerzywszy zęby – ni to wył, ni to wrzeszczał w kierunku wiszącego nad łóżkiem baldachimu.

Nagle przestało go obchodzić, czy usłyszą go straże. Przestało go obchodzić cokolwiek.

Liczyły się tylko ich ciała.

Ciała znajdujące się na granicy wytrzymałości, maksymalnie rozpalone i pragnące wreszcie osiągnąć to, do czego obaj tak usilnie dążyli.

Pierwsze ustąpiło ciało Meredida. Jego brzuch, wśród jęków i głośnych westchnień ich obu, zalał się ciepłym strumieniem.

Emhyr nie chciał pozostać mu dłużny, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed przeciąganiem przyjemności. Chciał pozostać w tej idealnej, choć męczącej chwili całkowitego zapomnienia najdłużej, jak tylko mógł. Chciał wisieć nad nim już na zawsze – napawać się widokiem, dźwiękami… Świat mógłby się już na zawsze składać jedynie z leżącego pod nim Meredida.

Nie potrafił jednak dłużej się pohamować. Jego ciało krzyczało, wymuszało, a on nie miał już siły z tym walczyć. Po chwili dołączył do drugiego mężczyzny w absolutnym spełnieniu.

Strużka jego śliny pociekła na mokrą pierś jego wybranka.

Jeden z ogarków, który niedawno się wypalił, roztoczył nad nimi przyjemny, miękki zapach dymu.

Nagle zrobiło się niezwykle cicho, a świat wokół powracał powoli do normalnych rozmiarów.

Mokra pościel lepiła się do ciał. Do splecionych nóg. Do pokrytych zaczerwienieniami oraz zadrapaniami ramion i pleców.

Dwa stykające się czoła, poprzecinane zmarszczkami, kleiły się do siebie.

Dwa ciężkie oddechy razem opuszczały wymęczone płuca i razem parowały po zetknięciu z chłodem nocy.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, znów zaczynały docierać do nich zapach mokrej trawy i dźwięk falującego w oddali morza. Morza, które teraz, tak samo, jak oni, właśnie się uspokajało.


End file.
